


Help Me, Sam

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Call for help, Castiel To The Rescue, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Fight, Serious Injuries, miss dialed numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean goes out drinking after Sam tells him he needs to study for a test.  He get in over his head and gets into a fight.  He has a new phone but remembers his brother's number and dials it.  He miss dials and gets a hold of a med student who helps him.





	Help Me, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt in Destiel Port: Prompts, Fanfictions, Writings, and such. But I can't find the prompt to credit the prompter, when I do I will update here.

 

 

Castiel hated late night phone calls.  They were rarely good news and this one was not an exception. 

 

“Hello,” he said waiting for the inevitable and was not disappointed.  Heavy breathing greeted his ear.

 

“I do not appreciate this.  Tell Anna this is not funny and do not call back.”  He hit the button to hang up and tossed his cell phone onto his dorm bed.

 

Cas had had enough.  His sister though it would be funny to post an ad for people to call and talk to him, that he was lonely.  However, it had morphed into people calling at odd hours and either breathing heavy or saying obscene things.  All Cas really wanted was to meet people. Oh no, Anna saw an opportunity to embarrass him and took it. Sometimes she was too much like their older brother Gabriel.

 

Cas had a lot of studying to do before the end of the semester and did not have time for such foolishness.  He head was splitting with a headache that moved to the forefront after that call. He was glad the calls have dwindled over the months, but he would be even happier when they stopped all together.  When he complained to Anna, she just laughed and told him to lighten up.

 

He had decided that he was done for the night when the alarm clock by his bed showed twelve-seventeen.  Cas rubbed his temples and was about to go brush his teeth when his phone rang again. He pulled at his hair then answered.

 

“Hello,” he said in a clipped tone.  He really should turn off his phone or at least mute it.  But he did not want to miss a call from his mother since his father was in poor health.

 

Cas’ ear was met by heavy breathing again.  He literally growled in the phone. 

“Stop calling me!” he said and was about to hit the red button when he hear a faint voice.

 

“-lp me…Sa-”

 

Cas frowned, this was not his usual harrassing call.  He listened for a moment, then said, “Hello?”

 

“H-help me, S-sam…”

 

“I am sorry, this is not Sam’s number.”  Cas was concerned, the voice sounded labored, not at all like a prev.

 

“S-sam, it-it's me, De-dean.”

 

“I am not Sam, Dean.  I am afraid you have the wrong number.”  Cas was trying to be nice to get off the call, although alarms were sounding in his head.

 

“I’m hurt… It's bad…”  Dean’s voice was getting weaker and his breathing sounded hitched.

 

“What happened, Dean?” Cas said as he sat down on his bed.

 

“I went… out… drinkin’, ya know.  You didn’ come, ya p-pansy.” Wet coughs interrupted the man.  “I didn't mean ta… fight…” A longer pause punctuated with wheezing breaths and sounds of pain.  Cas thought he heard a car horn in the distance.

 

“Dean, you need to call the police.  Hang up and call 911.” Cas was sure Dean was not faking from what he had heard. 

 

“I, I can’t, Sam,” another cough, “I can't see... good.  Every,” pant, “everything dark, bright. And blood… so much…”

 

Cas was on his feet in an instant.  Where the fuck were his shoes? He was not the neatest person, having a tendency to pile and drop stuff wherever.  He looked around and found a lime green running shoe and a black dress shoe. Luckily they were a left and a right.  He shoved his feet into them and grabbed his keys and faded red hoodie.

 

“Dean.  Put pressure on the wound.  Dean, listen to me. My name is Cas.  I am a medical student at Stanford. I am going to help you, but you have to tell me where you are?”  Cas took the stairs down the three flights to the ground floor two at a time, then scanned his badge to get out.  He ran to his car.

 

“Dean!”

 

“Yeah… I, I'm here.  Sam? I sorry.” Dean had emotions on the surface and they were clouding his words.  “I’m s’ry, Sssaa…”

 

“Dean,” Cas was fumbling his keys.  “Listen to me. Where are you? What do you see?”  Cas finally got in and started the car. He sat waiting for Dean to answer.

 

“Dark… bright-- a dumpster… tr-trash ‘n guy suckin’ dick...”  Dean let out a raspy laugh and moaned in pain. His breath sounded more labored than before.  “Sam where's… you?”

 

“Dean,” Cas felt like he was saying the man’s name an awful lot but he had to keep him engaged.  “What was the name of the bar?”

 

“Purfa… purga-tory… on fifth.  Big ass demon… in lights.” Dean let out another wet sounding laugh then a cry of pain. 

 

“Okay, Dean.  I know where that is.”  Cas was lying through his teeth but he had a map app on his phone.  “I’ll be right there. Put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.  How are you feeling?” Cas hit the speaker phone and typed in the name. Within seconds he had a route.

 

“Cold, we-wet.  Head hu-hur-...”  Dean faded out. Cas feared he was too late, he let out a breath when Dean spoke again.  “I don’ wanna tal-talk ‘bout f’lin’s. I ain’t … no… chick.”

 

“Dean, hang on.”  Cas nearly chuckled at that last statement.  He muted the map app because he did not want Dean to know he was on it.  Why, he did not know. “Can you hear me?”

 

“Sa-Sam?”  Dean’s voice broke.  Sam must have been a very important person in Dean’s life for him to sound so sad and dejected.  “Don’ hate-- hate me.”

 

“Dean, I am three blocks away.  Please hang on. I have to…” Cas did not know what to say.  For some reason he really wanted to meet the person on the other end of the line and not just to save his life.  “Dean, I need you to stay awake. Please. I’ll call Sam, what is his number?”

 

Cas cursed every red light.  If it weren’t for traffic he would have ran them.  He did the last one and rolled right through a stop sign, as well.  He pulled behind the dive bar and jumped out. Dean had not spoken in a long time.  

 

“Dean, I’m here.  I can't see you. Please speak to me.”  Cas was getting desperate.

 

“S-sam… I, um, can’t re- really…” 

 

“Dean!”  Cas looked around as he ran down an alley.  There he saw a dumpster. He cast around frantically until he saw what looked like legs over by the another building.  Sure enough there was a man bleeding. He fell to his knees, dropped his phone, and started to access the injuries.

 

“Dean, I’m here.”  Cas took the phone from the prone man’s slack hand, shoving it into his pocket, ignoring all the blood.  He was glad that there was a streetlight that shown directly on them. He was able to find four knife wounds, two were deep.  He stipped off his jacket and applied pressure. He laid his ear on the man’s chest and listened. It did not sound like he had a punctured lung. 

 

“Dean, I’m helping you.  I’ll call Sam. Please don’t die.”  Cas grabbed his discarded phone with one hand and called 911.  After giving the relevant information, Cas tried again to get Dean to talk while trying to keep his blood from seeping out.

 

“Dean, please, Dean, just say something.”  Cas was pleading. He had never been in this situation before.  All his ride alongs and shadowing was for general stuff like cuts or burns or colds.  Sure he had studied but real life was so much harder.

 

“Tir’d ‘n co-” cough, “cold.”

 

Cas could have wept at the sound.  “Dean, I don’t have a blanket, but I promise you the thickest one I can find if you will just open your eyes.  Don’t go to sleep yet..”

 

Dean's eyes fluttered open.  He frowned. “You,” cough, “sssou-nd funny, Ss-sam.”

 

Cas smiled through his worry.  “I’m Cas. I’m saving you.”

 

Dean had tears on his face.  “I’m sorry, Sam. I lov’ you.  Don’ ha--” His eyes fluttered closed.

 

“Dean!  Please, just hang on.  You live and I will love you forever.  I promise. Just please don’t die!” Cas was getting frantic.  He could not stop the flow of blood and there was so much. He cursed the sound of sirens that did not seem to be getting any closer.

 

The ambulance got there a few moments later and took over.  The EMTs shoved Cas out of the way and he watched from a distance.   He desperately wanted to help. A few more minutes and they had him in the vehicle and off to the hospital.  Cas listened as the siren blared in the night.

 

_ Now what? _  Cas stood there in the alley feeling lost.  Should he go or should he stay out of it? He looked down at himself and saw his arms were covered with blood almost to the elbows, his shirt was nearly soaked _.   _ He shivered in the cool night air and decided to go to the hospital. 

 

Cas made the fifteen minute drive in ten.  He knew the traffic light cams got him on the way so he did not bother with caring.  He had wiped off as much blood as he could with the wet wipes he had in car before he headed over.  So when he went inside he finished cleaning up in a restroom. As predicted he was denied any information due to him not being kin.

 

_ Sam. _

 

Cas dug out Dean’s phone from his sweatpants pocket and wiped off the blood that was not already dried on and searched the contacts.  He was surprised there was no fingerprint lock or passcode, but was glad for it. Until he found not one single entry in the phone contacts.   _ Who doesn't have at least one? _  He checked the recent calls and found four outgoing and two incoming.  After his number in the last two spots he recognized the number for Tony’s Pizzeria.  Then there were two numbers he did not know. Cas dialed one.

 

“Handmaiden, why for you call your Queen at such an hour?”  a female voice answered. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not handm...  Are you Sam?” Cas was dumbfounded at the greeting.

 

“Who are you?” the jovial female voice turned hard, “Why do you have Dean’s phone?  What do you want with Sam? Did you steal his phone? I tell you this, buddy, I will find you and you will be in a world of hurt.  You have no right to steal from anyone let alone my friends.” After that declaration the line went dead.

 

Cas found himself feeling afraid.  She sounded so fierce and determined.  He shook it off and tried the last number. The first on the list and he saw it was different from his by two transposed  digits.

 

“Dean, what did I tell you?  I have a test in the morning.  At  _ eight AM. _  Take a taxi--”

 

“Are you Sam?”  Cas cut off the furious voice who answered.  He didn't have time to be threatened again, even if it was not directed to him personally.

 

“Who is this?  Why do you have Dean's phone?”  Unlike the woman, this man waited for Cas to answer.

 

“My name is Cas and Dean called me.  Are you Sam?” Cas was so tired but worried he would never find Sam.

 

“Yes, I am.”  His tone was clipped and irritated.

 

Cas let out a relieved breath.  “He is at the hospital and--”

 

“What!  Which one?  I am on my way.  Tell me!”

 

Cas filled him in on the hospital and the little details he could.  “I don't know how he is-- And you hung up.” 

 

He stood staring at the phone not knowing what to do now.  He glanced at the clock and saw it was a quarter to one, not near as late as he thought.  Cas went over to the desk and asked the nurse to get the patient, Dean, a note. He told her to let him know Sam was on his way.  With that he went out and drove home where he collapsed and promptly went to sleep.

 

Cas woke the next morning to a loud banging on his door.  He rolled out of bed and checked his clock.  _ Fuck me. _  It was twenty after ten and he had missed two of his classes and was on his way to miss his lab.

 

“Just a minute!”  he yelled at the incessant pounding that was keeping time with his head.

 

He opened the door to find a giant.  He stepped back at the shock.

 

“That’s him!” was all he heard before a streak of red attacked him causing him to stumble back and fall onto the bed.  “Casteel James Novak. Three brothers, two sisters. Fourth child of Jimmy and Amelia Novak. Pre-Med, Stanford, Senior-”

 

Cas was disoriented and tried to fight back but the pixie sitting on his chest had his arms under her knees.

 

“What do you want?”  Cas was scared. Who were these people?  How did she know his name and so much about him.

 

“You called me last nig--” the giant started but was cut off by the redhead.

 

“How did you find my handmaiden?”  She had a wild look in her eyes.

 

“Charlie, get off him.  He can't talk if he can't breathe.”  The giant lifted her off Cas’ chest like she weighed nothing.

 

“H-how do you...” Cas said as he sat up on the bed.  He stopped on the look in the huge man’s face.

 

“May I?” the man asked as he sat down on Cas’ desk chair.  “Listen, you called me from my brother’s phone last night and told me what happened.  I’m Sam.”

 

Cas just nodded.  His memory was having some retrieval issues.

 

“Did you rough him up then feel guilty,” the woman, Charlie, interjected.  “Some freaky science experiments? Munchausen by Proxy? A Nightingale getting all the glory?”

 

Sam turned to the agitated woman, “Will you please stop it.”  He seemed tired and worn out.

 

Cas finally caught up.  “No, nothing like that. Dean called me asking for Sam.  I went and helped him and I promised I would call you.”

 

“Then why do you still have his phone?”  Charlie could not contain herself.

 

Cas frowned, tilting his head at her.  What is she talking about? He was about to say something when he felt in his pocket of his sweats.  He pulled out his and Dean's phone. He saw the blood still smeared on it. He handed it over.

 

“I’m sorry, it was late, I forgot.  How is he?” Cas asked quietly, he could not look Sam in the eye.  He feared the worst.

 

A delighted squeal made Cas jump.  Charlie was practically jumping up and down.

 

“Thanks to you, he’s alive!”  Charlie said.

 

Sam smiled at her enthusiasm.  “I wanted to thank you. The doctors said that if he had not had aid when he did, he would have bled out.  You saved his life.” He stood and held out his hand.

 

Cas was so relieved he barely heard what Sam said.  He stood and shook Sam hand. Sam then pulled him in and wrapped his arms around Cas.

 

“I can't thank you enough for saving him.  He’s an idiot, but he's my only brother.” Tears were running down his face when he released Cas.

 

Who was immediately attacked again by Charlie.  “Thank you! We are officially best friends.” Her smile could have lit up all of California.

 

“You want to go see him?  His doctor said he can have visitors.”  Sam asked now that he was more composed.

 

“Yes,” Cas said immediately, then, “I don't want to take time away from family, though.”

 

Charlie punched him in the arm.  “Dude, you saved a Winchester, you  _ are _ family.”

 

“Please, I know Dean will want to meet you.”  Sam smiled.

 

“I don't think he will remember me.  He kept calling me Sam.” Cas was nervous.

 

“Dude, it won't matter.  When he learns about you, Casteel, he will want to meet you.”

 

“Cas-ti-el.  But call me Cas.”  Cas nodded.

 

“You might want to change.”  Charlie made a face at Cas.

 

Cas looked down and realized he never changed last night.  “My apologies.”

 

“We’ll meet you downstairs.  Yellow hatchback.” Sam said as they left.

 

Cas quickly stripped and ran a wet washcloth over himself.  He pulled on some jeans pants, a white tee, and the same shoes he had last night since he could not find the mates to either.  He grabbed his trench coat and bolted.

 

The drive over was tense for Cas.  Charlie chatted away about how it was embarrassingly easy to hack Stanford’s databases and find out all the information about Cas.

 

Cas dreaded, for some unknown reason, meeting Dean.  He should be overjoyed he was alive and Cas was, mostly.  It was just, seeing him would bring it all back. The stress, the horror, the fear.  Maybe medicine wasn't for him. His thoughts were cut off when Sam ushered him into Dean’s room.  Charlie said she was going to get coffee since only two people could be in the room at a time.

 

Dean was propped up slightly and was awake.  He smiled at Sam. He frowned then smiled when he saw Cas.  

 

_ Of course he does not remember. _

 

“Hey Dean, how’ya feelin?” Sam asked with a smile as he approached the bed.

 

“Feelin’ no pain.”  His smile was one of the highly drugged.  “You bring your boyfriend?” Dean laughed as if that was the best joke ever.

 

Sam flashed Cas an apologetic look, waving him over to the bed.  “Dean, this is the man who saved your dumb ass.”

 

Dean got himself under control and had an exaggerated confused look.  “You saved me, Sam.”

 

Sam sighed and sat down in the chair next to Dean.  “Remember? I told you, you do not call me. You called Cas.  You misdialed.”

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Cas smiled warmly at the very much alive man.  He stood awkwardly on the other side of the bed.

 

“What?”  Dean stared at Cas.

 

_ His eyes are green. _

 

“Sam and my numbers differ by two digits.  His last three are 345, mine of 435.” Cas was not sure Dean would remember this conversation.  He was rambling.

 

“I dialed the wrong number?” Dean swung his gaze over to Sam.

 

“Yes, you jerk.  Why didn't you program my number in after you charged your new phone?”

 

“Whatever, bitch.”  Dean looked away for both of them and crossed his arms or tried to, the wires and tubes got in the way.  

 

“Well, it's good to see you, Dean, alive and on the mend.  I’ll leave you two to visit.” Cas touched Dean’s arm, reveling in how nice it was he was warm and alive, and then waved goodbye.  “It was nice to meet you.”

 

Before either could say anything, Cas left.   He wandered around the hospital still thinking about if becoming a doctor was what he was meant to do.  He was trying to sort out his feelings about Dean and how if he had hung up the phone or he had not made it in time.

 

Cas found himself in the park next to the hospital.  He sat in the bench and watched the ambulances come and go and listened to the kids playing in the park.  He was a jumble of emotions. At one point he had his head in his hands and he was crying.

 

Later, he felt the bench shift.  Someone had sat down and Cas figured he should stop acting like a crazy person.  He straightened up and took a deep breath.

 

“You look like a pervert flasher in that coat.”  Charlie handed him a cup of coffee. She was the most subdued he has ever seen her and he just met her today.  “And you should go easy on yourself, you know.”

 

“What?” Cas stared at her as she watched the kids playing.

 

“What if this?  Should I have that?  Could it have been? All the possibilities and they are coming at you from all sides.”  She turned to him, her eyes older than she. “You are doubting yourself. You saved that man’s life.  A man I consider a brother. You saved him and you are sitting here doubting you choices. I saw it when we reached the hospital.  I saw it when you left Dean’s room. I see it now. I know because all the same questions have been playing on repeat on my head since Sam called me.”

 

Cas sipped the tepid drink, not tasting it.  Everything this pixie said was true. 

 

“Don't.”  She smiled.  “Did you hesitate when he asked for help?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you hesitate when you didn't know where he was?”

 

“How…?”

 

“Magic.  Did you hesitate when you saw him?  No. You did what you had to then you called Sam.  You found him after calling all the numbers in his call log.  You are a great doctor.”

 

“I am not one, yet.”

 

“But you will be.” 

 

They sat in contemplative silence until Sam came over a while later.  They dropped off Cas and promised to let him know about Dean’s progress.

 

Days went by with a call from either Sam or Charlie, somedays both.  Cas was always happy to talk with them and glad to hear Dean was doing so well.  Cas even visited a couple more times. He learned about Sam’s plans to become a lawyer, his nerves about asking his girlfriend to marry him, and his annoyance at Dean for not listening to his doctors.  He learned about what an awesome person Charlie was (her words), all he never wanted to know about LARPing, and how never to set up a cell phone/computer/network because she totally hacked all Cas’ stuff.

 

The most interesting was that they both told Cas about Dean.  How he was recovering, how he was stubborn, how he loved his car, how he was loyal, and how he was a good person.  Cas learn about his high school antics and his heartbreaks. He learned that Dean loved with all his heart and was a true friend if ever there was a need.  He learned that Dean could be a real dick and was a fierce player in a prank war. But most of all Cas learned that having friends was wonderful and he always was happier after their calls.

 

One day, when he was out shopping for a new jacket, he came across some throw blankets.  He loved their plushiness and that they were so soft. They were on sale, end of the season, so Cas bought one.  It was green and blue plaid. It became his favorite blanket. 

 

Weeks went by and the calls were not as frequent.  Classes and tests and papers dominated his life. He missed them but he had to finish school.  A few days after his last final, Cas was laying on his bed trying not to think. He had to pack his room and get ready to move.  Gabe and Anna would be badgering him about his procrastination. Whatever.

 

A knock on the door woke Cas from a doze.  He scrubbed his head making his wild hair even crazier.  Cas figured it was Kevin coming to freak out over his latest test, so he did not bother with a shirt.  He did hike up his slipping pants before he opened the door.

 

“Hey, Cas.”

 

Cas stood staring at the man standing there. Last time he saw him it had been about three months ago and he was pale and still drugged.  He looked tan and healthy, and Cas noted a couple inches taller than he. He expected him to be a giant, like Sam. It was so good to see him.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Um, can I come in?”

 

“Yes,” Cas said, shaking himself out of his head.  “Please. Sorry for the mess. I should be packing.”

 

Dean just smiled and flopped down on the bed.  He leaned back on his hands and looked Cas up and down.

 

Cas felt self conscious.  So he grabbed a shirt off a random pile and put it on.  “What brings you here?” 

 

Dean's smile was amused and puzzled.  “I thought you would be taller.”

 

Cas frowned, squinting his eyes at Dean.  “What?”

 

Dean laughed and sat up, resting his elbows on his knees.  “The way Charlie described you, you are as strong as Superman, clever as Hermione, and handsome as Adonis.”

 

Cas laughed.  Charlie was quite a character.  “I did visit you-”

 

“I was fuckin’ high on painkillers!”  Dean laughed good naturedly. He sat up and sobered a bit.  “I wanted to meet you properly and say thank you. I am… I just… fuck.”  Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sam is so much better at this shit than me.”

 

“You're welcome.”  Cas smiled at the flustered man.  “I am so glad you called me.”

 

Dean was blushing.  He dropped his hand then looked away.  He then stood. “You want to see them? The scars?”

 

Cas was taken aback, but he was curious.  He nodded and the man in front of him took off his shirts and there decorating his chest were two to three inch pink scars.  Four little marks that could have meant death had Cas not been as quick as he was. He touched each if them lightly, gently trailing his fingers over the disfigured skin.

 

Dean let out a soft chuckle causing Cas to look up.  He was shocked to see he was mere inches from this man.  This man whom he help save. This man who smelled like sweat, old spice, and warm leather.  Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek. He closes the gap and kissed him.

 

Cas melted into the soft lips.  He closed his eyes and opened his mouth when a tongue probed.  He felt lighter than air and glued to the floor. He wrapped his arms around this man and did not want to let go.  Then his brain caught up to his body. He opened his eyes and they broke their embrace and stepped back.

 

Dean was smiling warmly at Cas and Cas could not help but smile back.

 

“I did…”

 

“I’m sorry.”  The spoke at the same time.m then laughed.

 

Dean pulled his shirts back on as he said, “I came to ask if you wanted to get a coffee.  I would like to talk more.”

 

Cas was blushing so hard he was sure he would catch fire.  He looked away embarrassed then back at Dean. He was not making fun, but looked genuinely interested.

 

“I would like that, Dean.”

 

“Now?”  Dean asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes.” He searched for his shoes, this time finding both athletic shoes and out them on.  His eye caught something when he got up. He smiled and got it.

 

“Dean, this is for you,” Cas said as he handed him the plush blanket.  “I promised you this.”

 

Dean’s eyes grew wide as he took it.  He brushed the soft material. “I thought I dreamt that.”  His voice was low.

 

“I keep my promises.”  Cas smiled wistfully.

 

Dean let out a soft gasp remembered.

  
  



End file.
